


Мия уходит

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, dark kageyama tobio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Ночью, как и всегда.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 2





	Мия уходит

Мия уходит, чтоб не вернуться, ночью, как и всегда — все отношения просто рвутся, если не можешь дать той теплоты и той странной ласки: Мия читал о ней в детстве в каких-то рандомных сказках, но сказок в жизни нет.

Мия уходит — с Китой-семпаем тоже не задалось. Мия не может быть неприкаян. В сердце гнездится злость. Мия не знает, кто все устроил. Может, он это сам. Мия все новые связи строит, не веря в чудеса.

Мия знакомится с Кагеямой — миленький мальчик-пай с очень глубокой душевной раной (он ему как семпай) — Мия смеется, остренько шутит: "Тобио-кун, привет!"..

Мию опять от себя же мутит.  
Знает: не тот ответ.

Мия знакомится с Кагеямой — с темною стороной.

Все разрушается, — мечты, планы, — строится тут же вновь...

Мия уходит от Кагеямы ночью, как и всегда.

Чувств этой темной бездонной яме  
Мия  
Не   
Может  
Дать.


End file.
